Computer indexes are used to track and reference data which can be stored as electronic files in a variety of different formats and locations throughout the world.
When an index is created, it is necessary to scan each of the files being indexed to determine the content of the data files and to identify where and how that data is stored. As indexed documents are modified, it is also sometimes necessary to rescan and re-index those files.
The ‘freshness’ of an indexed file refers to how recently that file was scanned and indexed. The overall freshness of an index can sometimes be measured by the collective freshness of all the files that are referenced by the index. The efficacy of an index can likewise be measured by its overall index freshness.
The efficacy of an index can also be measured in terms of relevance as well as inclusiveness or completeness. The measure of relevance generally relates to whether the most relevant content is indexed. Often, the most relevant content is contained within the most recently created and/or stored files. Inclusiveness or completeness, on the other hand, generally relates to the magnitude or percentage of content and files that have been scanned and indexed out of a total scope of content that is available for indexing.
Due to the variety in format, size, accessibility and uniformity of electronic files, as well as the fluctuations in the availability of the computer resources utilized during scanning and indexing, it is often difficult to configure indexing software in such a way as to ensure both a predetermined level of freshness and a predetermined level of inclusiveness/completeness.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.